Steering columns and components thereof are known from WO 2011/147503 A1, for example. There, the locking part is lifted out of a corresponding engagement element in the form of a tab portion by means of driver arms by pivoting the bolt and the spring body in order to be able to adjust a steering column which has such an arrangement.
One problem of the arrangement of the type in question as shown in WO 2011/147503 A1 is that, when it is abused by impact or pressure on the steering wheel or the steering column, the locking part may jam in the engagement element. If an attempt is then made to pivot the spring body together with the locking part in such a way that the locking part no longer engages in the corresponding engagement element, the driver arms of the spring body may be bent or break off in the prior art.
Therefore, one example object of the present disclosure is to improve arrangements of the type in question in such a way that this problem is eliminated.